I Know I'm Twisted and Dark
by Demonhuntersandsaltrings
Summary: Set during Kurt and Blaine's junior year and they are the same age. Blaine is a murderer and somewhat superhuman whereas Kurt is sent on a mission to find out and kill whoever was murdering students from Dalton, one by one. But the job is too big for one man, could there be a group of them? Blaine takes an immediate interest on Kurt but will he able to kill him? Klaine, Niff.
1. Chapter 1

**I Know I'm Twisted and Dark**

_**A/N: I'm taking a break from **_**'That Loft in New York'**_** for now and I'm terribly sorry for not keeping my promise to update every Sunday. It's just that I never find the time to do so, but I'm starting chapter for and hopefully I could post it this Sunday or sooner? Anyway, I decided to make a dark fic for once. It could be taken as slightly angsty in some parts but it's mostly just really dark. And so I must warn some of you that you don't want to read Murderer&Superhuman!Blaine then I suggest you don't read. **_**-Rach**

* * *

"Who's he supposed to be?" Blaine hissed as he stared intently at a boy with a pale exterior who was making his way through one of the gardens in Dalton.

Nick cocked his head to the side, jumping on the ledge of the roof as he observed the boy who seemed a little lost. "He's probably new," Nick paused as he smirked at Blaine, "Why? Found your new target?"

Blaine glanced swiftly at Nick before a thoughtful expression rested upon him, "He seems... interesting." Robin looked up from his nails as he fixed his eyes upon the boy, "Would you need some assistance with this one?"

"Like I said, my decision is not final," Blaine says, as he looked at Robin with a stern frown, "and if I do intend to target him, it wouldn't be wise to have you and Josiah helping me. You both have targets, Sebastian especially. I wouldn't want to deter you from your own."

"As you wish, Dominiq." Robin nodded as he picked up his blazer from the cemented floor, dusting it off in the process, "It has been long since the last so you must be careful."

"I am well informed of the precautions I have to take." Blaine says, with a hardened expression as he continues to watch the figure bellow.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Nick rolled his eyes as he jumps off the ledge, making his way towards the exit. Robin follows suit as he and Nick take off leaving Blaine alone.

Blaine licks his lips and his eyes became hazy, making it change color into crimson. He didn't know what his appeal was to this boy but he felt an instant interest towards him, then again he always seemed to pick his targets at random whereas Carver and Josiah had some kind of specific preference.

Making his way towards the exit door, Blaine knew that he needed a closer observation. He knew that Carver, Josiah and himself were crazy since it seemed to run in their families but he knew that whatever he did he can never outrun what his family and his acquaintances families had been doing for centuries. Call it a mistake or a mutation in human DNA but Dominiq could never stop the hunger and the 'poison' running through his veins.

Kurt frowned as he tried unfolding a map of the school grounds, failing miserably as the harsh wind slammed it on his face. He gagged as he ripped it off, cursing to himself. He had been trying to find an entrance to this goddamn school for around half an hour already!

A loud crack in the sky made him jump back a little as he turned his collar up, hoping that he would find a way in before what seemed to be a possibility of a heavy storm. All he ever saw were the tall windows and endless fields of bushes and exotic shrubs. But to his chagrin, no door.

Kurt placed his hand on the wall of the building and decided to head right because he was bound of find a door this way, hoping that his endless knowledge of 'Life Hacks' would be put to use.

Sighing in relief as he reached a handle when it had begun to lightly drizzle, he ripped it open and stumbled inside. And as soon as that he was shoved into a crowd of boys which pushed past him with many _'excuse me' 'Pardon me' 'Terribly sorry' 'Forgive me_' and one_ 'sorry to knock you over but your hair looks fantastic'  
_  
Thankfully for Kurt one of the students yanked Kurt aside before he got trampled on more. He pulled Kurt underneath the stairs which proved to be effective since none of the students seemed to notice they were gone.

"Better not get trampled on the first day right?" a dark haired boy grinned at Kurt as he snuck a glance towards the thinning crowd.

"I guess so," Kurt says, smiling as he dusted himself off, "I think you deserve my thanks."

"No problem, new people tend to get lost. Or trampled on." The boy chuckles as he pulls out his hand to shake, "My name's Blaine by the way."

"Kurt. Yeah, I just transferred here." Kurt says. Then he surveyed the crowd which seemed to disappear towards the other side of the hall, "So, why the crowd?"

"Naah, they're just a bunch of freshmen hoping to audition for the Warblers." Blaine nods towards their direction.

"Warblers?" Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. Now that could either be a weird bird club or the acapella Glee club he heard a lot about.

"Yeah, the Glee club. It gets you special privileges and not to mention, pretty awesome. I got in yesterday since auditions for juniors come in first. How about you? Can you sing?" Kurt pondered for a while if joining a _Glee club _was a good idea for his investigation. "Yeah, I mean a little. I'm not so good." Kurt shrugged as Blaine smiled a little at him.

"You should audition. I could get you a slot if you choose to." Kurt smiled thoughtfully, "yeah, I'll think about it."

Blaine smiled as he grabbed Kurt's map from his clutches, "Anyway, got any classes you don't know about?"

"Just orientation. Is there like, a hall for that?" Kurt questions, testing his waters. He knew Dalton was prestigious and a school of filthy rich people but he didn't know exactly _how_ rich.

"Yeah, it's just over there," Blaine points at where the throng of the freshmen had originally emerged from, "just turn left and you'll see a stair case. Go up and find the room marked _'Orientation Hall'_. It's not very difficult."

Blaine hands Kurt's map back over to him as he Kurt nods gratefully at him, "Thanks a ton."

"You're welcome." Blaine grins as Kurt disappears into the hallway.

"See what you like?" Robin drawls out as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Josiah, I think I've found my new target." Blaine smirks as he leaves the scene, making Robin shake his head exasperatedly, doing the same.

**A/N: I really don't know if I'll be able to continue you this because it's more of what I felt like writing at the moment. But let me know if you like it otherwise and I'll reconsider since I think I put too many unexplained things here? I dunno, but this will stay a one-shot if you guys aren't that interested. Thanks for giving this a shot!**


	2. Chapter 2: ténèbres

**I Know I'm Twisted and Dark**

_**A/N:Arlight, so I know I haven't updated this for a long time but the two people whom have reviews this gave me a sudden inspiration to write more so I would just like to thank the two of you as well as those who have followed this fic! Reminder, I never wrote a dark fic before and nor have I actually read one so… hopefully I don't mess up? Remember to review because it helps me to type! **_

**-Rach**

Kurt loved mysteries. His mother would read him some stories form 'Nancy Drew' when he was young and he really seemed to enjoy it. He knew the job was going to be extremely difficult and he just hoped that taking this wouldn't be a mistake.

Kurt's body was ridged and he was finding it hard for himself to relax as sweat dribbled down his left temple. Hastily wipping it away, his eyes darted around, observing his surroundings and keeping his ears on alert.

"I heard that they'll be talking about the murder as well." Kurt heard a boy with curly strawberry blonde hair remark, facing away from Kurt.

"Harsh. They're going to scare away the new kids." A blonde grimaced as he turns to face the previous boy. The other boy shrugged as he shook his head, "Shame. Dalton is actually such a great school. They have hidden cameras everywhere now!"

"Where did you hear that from?" The boy shook his head.

"Atticius Barnaby, who else?" he snorted.

"Fuck, I never really liked him. He's like the Peter Pettigrew of the school."

"Like anyone does, that nosy brat keeps on sticking his head in everything. Trying to get everyone's favor then stabbing them in the back. But one things for fucking sure, Atticius doesn't lie. He might be a no good backstabber but so far, he's never lied."

"Right on that. Did you know he's trying to get with my sister?"

"That's disgusting! You should really confront him-"

Kurt zoned them out after that as the lights around him dimmed, a spotlight hitting the stand. A young woman in her mid-20's dressed in a beautiful floral dressed approached the stage. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown and her long dark hair was tied into a neat ponytail.

"May I get your attention students?" the woman coughed loudly into the mic, making a horrible sound echo throughout the hall.

A few students covered their ears cringing and some looked befuddled as he they stared at the lady.

"There's a new headmaster? What the hell?" The ginger boy muttered.

"Firstly I'd like to welcome back our old students as well as welcoming the new students. If you are not new to this school, you would be confused to see me. My name is Cordeillia Patrice Paxton. And I am your new head master. As you have heard, Mr. Avis will not be returning and I shall be taking this place. But fear not, I am experienced and hope that we could all get along. However, there are some rules that I would have to brief all of you on. First off, I have a warning to all of you. If you are caught bullying another student in any from, It won't be tolerated and you would be punished and it some severe cases, expelled. Secondly, I want all of you to treat the teachers and staff here with upmost respect. Thirdly, lastly and most importantly. Do not, I repeat, do not, go anywhere without someone else or if you're in a group." Her face was stern now and the whole auditorium had quieted, Kurt noticed that some looked mildly terrified, some stiffened, their expressions cold but one- a boy with light brown hair, he was smiling. Why the fuck was he smiling?

"As you have known. Dalton has recently experienced 8 deaths in the past two years. 9 if you are considering one of our students who died in the last few days of school. We don't know how they died exactly but we are sure that at least half of them were not by their own hands, " she paused as she scanned the room stealthily, "Children, I do say this not to scare you, but to warn you. We don't want any more blood on our hands and you all our smart enough to try to avoid these things. We still haven't caught the person who had done this, but I assure you, we are doing our best."

Kurt frowned, confused as hell. Whoever sends their children to this 'death' school must be out of their fucking mind. In fact he was surprised that this school hasn't been shut down yet. And that headmaster, there was something really off about her. Really, really off, but he couldn't tell.

"If I hadn't said this before, don't forget to ask your upperclassmen and teachers for directions if you need any and have a pleasant learning experience in 'Darius Angus Lysander Tate Otto and Nathaneal' academy, or the 'DALTON' academy in short."

As she ended her sentence, the doors were automatically flung open and all the other students rushed out, leaving Kurt on his seat, trying to find the boy who was smiling before. His eyes weaved through the students who were laughing and running, eyes scanning the room furtively until he managed to land his eyes on the seat. The boy was looking at all the other's going but soon caught Kurt's stare and grinned maliciously at him. The way he smiled, the way he looked so relaxed, his whole freaking body language made Kurt feel uneasy. And it wasn't because Kurt was a skittish man; he just always managed to catch the eyes of the suspicious ones.

But as Kurt was buried in his own thoughts, he realized that the boy had vanished. Kurt bit his slip in curiosity as he got up as well, bringing along his book bag with him. Taking this job was the best thing Kurt could ask for, after all, he loved a good mystery.

"I saw Dominiq's mystery boy again." Robin stated, hearing his friend come behind him.

"Did you two talk or something?" Nick grinned as he wrapped his hands the other boy.

"Not exactly," Robin managed to crack a smile, "he's… curious. I could see it in his eyes."

"His eyes?" Nick chuckled as he released his hold, "beautiful?"

Robin paused as he grinned darkly, "the best beautiful pair I have ever seen. If I'm not with Sebastian and if Dominiq hasn't claimed Kurt yet, I'd just take him right now."

"Hey, hush." Nick immediately frowned, "Don't say that, Carver. You wouldn't do that. We have a code, we abide by that code. If we don't the world will be chaos, would it not?"

"Fuck everything," Robin growled as he walked away, leaving Nick to jog up to him, "Fuck that stupid code. Because of that fucking code I have to wait? I haven't heard screams in over a month, Josiah! Trevor was easy, it was easy to gain his trust, but Sebastian? That bastard took me way too long."

"Then why won't you move on?"

"I can't. I will not. I worked too hard on him, I'm not ready yet. Plus, have you seen him? He looks great." Robin shook his and licked his lips.

"Whatever. But Robin, don't let Dominiq hear you okay? I am protecting you. If he hears you suggesting that, he will rip your throat out." Nick pleaded, a frightened look gracing his face as Robin stopped walking, backing Nick up on a wall and gripping his throat, effectively chocking him.

"Do. Not. Test me Josiah, Lazarus." Robin says softly but chillingly, his grip tightening "Do not call me Robin… And I know you have a thing for your target, do you not? I know you would never kill him. And how would Dominiq think of that? I assure you, he would not take it lightly. He will grab you and he will stab you. Over, and over, and over again. Then he'll choke you then he'll steal. Your. Soul."

"You wouldn't." Nick gasped, trying to breathe as he tried pulling Robin's fingers from his throat but to no avail.

"Watch me," the boy whispered into his ear, slowly releasing his grip and letting the boy fall to the floor gasping for breath, "The thing about black mail, my dear Josiah, is that it often works both ways."

"What's the saying again? 'A man with no enemies is a man with no character'," Robin smiled, looking down at Nick who was glaring at him. "Do you know who said that, Josiah?"

When Nick refused to answer, Robin stepped on his hand in annoyance, "Do you?"

Nick gritted his teeth, trying not to show pain, "No."

"Paul. Newman," Robin says simply, as he released Nick's hand, laughing at the sight of the boy who curled into himself, "That being said, it means I have a shit ton of character because all my enemies think they are my friends."

Nick refused to meet Robin's stare, feeling his eyes prickle with tears. This made Robin surge with anger, bending down and gripping Nick's chin, lifting it up to meet his eyes, "But do not forget Josiah. I still love you, you are my brother. But one step out of place… well you know what will happen, do you?"

Robin chuckled as he stood up, whistling to himself as he walked away. Nick bit down on his lip before standing up hastily, taking off in the other direction, acting like nothing had happened.

_**A/N: Alright so I hope when you read this is sort of gets easier to understand? In a way? You could kind of tell that Robin and Nick have a weird relationship in here as well. Blaine isn't here yet but I'm going to let him in and go deeper into Kurt and Blaine's head hopefully by a couple more chapters. If you guys have any confusion, I'll be happy to explain to you some things without ruining the plot. Another?**_


End file.
